kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me/Maia - Week One
Carter's Week One WIP Sapphire's Week One Third time's the charm, right? was Sapphire's attempt at being optimistic. Her face was already sort of well-known by a decent part of the masses, if they were ones who would follow revealed trainees of companies, due to her past two almost-debuts and her relation to M10's Teddy Jung, but Sapphire wasn't looking on using her own brother's fame to kickstart her own, she wasn't that kind of sister. She wanted to succeed by her own hard work, much like Teddy did. This was another chance at debuting handed over to her and she wasn't one to back down easily. If she almost hit the mark the last two times, she'd make sure to hit the bull's-eye this time. Sapphire thanked her lucky stars that the songs they were assigned to were ones that were familiar to her; Black Swan's Dumb Dumb and Nova's Breathless, though she was more familiar with the former than the latter. The episode was going to be live, meaning one small mistake could not be excused. Before they practiced together, Sapphire decided to try and get to know her fellow trainees better, regardless if she knew them already or not. Knowing your own teammates better could boost teamwork and lessen the chances of having an awkward atmosphere. She worked diligently to become even more comfortable with her parts and the songs' choreographies, doing extra practice during her free time and sometimes even asking some of her teammates to join her especially on the parts where she had to harmonise with another member. The rap parts came naturally to her, so she focused just a tad more on the singing parts. The choreography was something she had to work more on, especially Breathless' choreography since she wasn't as familiar with it as she was with Dumb Dumb's choreography. The thing about group choreography is that you have to have a balance between blending well with the other members as a group while somehow being able to shine as an individual member, so Sapphire kept that in mind. During practices with her groupmates, Sapphire familiarised herself with the cues and the positions, finding tiny hints within everything that would lead to her parts to make sure she has the timing down perfectly. She didn't focus on outshining all of them, she focused on showing everyone that she can be a team player, being able to work well within a team, and that she also knows how to shine as an individual. Despite all the extra practice Sapphire had, she wasn't perfect. There are times when Sapphire made mistakes, especially in the choreography of, surprisingly, Dumb Dumb. She had familiarised herself with the original choreography and sometimes she forgets that they were doing a revised choreography since the team only had three members as opposed to the original five. Practicing the choreography of Nova's Breathless and the song itself didn't come easily either. While the number of members was the same as the original, Sapphire was new to the whole boys group kind of gig, no matter how familiar she was with the choreography. WIP Category:Make Me Entry